Cycle 1 Episode 11
Welcome back models. So as you know this is your last week and it's time to show off everything you got. Your theme for this week is... Legendary shots Tho before we begin on your photo's lets remember the models that have fallen. Tho they each was doing the theme's as well after elimination as dedication for this. Lets see each models from week 1 - 11. Week 2: Beach Week 3: Swimwear Week 4: Business Week 5: Halloween Week 6: RED Week 7: Winter Week 8: Over the top Week 9: Outdoors Week 10: Product Week 11: Legendary shots =Finals= Welcome back again ladies. First lets view each of your photo's. WOW! I'm just stunned away of how well each of you have done. Tho sadly only 1 girl will be crowned Next Top Model for Cycle 1. As you know girls only Jennifer had advantages left and she used both of her remaining 3 points going into this round. So Jennifer get a +6 advantage. Now instead of normally calling out who got first I will be calling out who got 3rd this time. Reason is cause be no more judging and this score is all that matters. Third place model I'm gonna is.... Ariana I must say was a pure pleasure to have you here with us, and was so wonderful to see each week you made a comeback and then reach the top and get here. I'm very impressed with how well you done and sad that you didn't win, but was a great model to us. Thank you and good bye. Well ladies just down to 2. THE WINNER of CYCLE 1 NEXT TOP MODEL IS' JENNIFER! First off congrats Zendaya on a amazing journey had with you. From week 1 getting 1st to reach all the way to 2nd place here. Is just amazing. You know how to model and hope you do get shit done. So proud of you and so very close to winning as well. Thank you so much Zendaya and good bye. Well Jennifer congrats on winning from showing off your skills from every week and nearly got eliminated on week 7 to winning this show. You showed no remorse to anyone that that will not be in your way. I'm super glad you won and well deserved cause they all was well worth it from every shot. Thank you so much Jennifer and can't wait to see what real world stuff be going for you. This is Jessica Smothers (lol) and I'm signing off Cycle 1. See you all real soon. ;) ;) <3 XOXOXO Preview Cycle 2 That's not all did you think. ;) Next season 15 new girls will enter the house and try and be the next top model. These 15 models are ready for even more crazy cycle of NEXT TOP MODEL! *Beyonce *Kim Kardashin *Scarlett Johansson *Angelinda Jolie *Oprah Winfrey *Taylor Swift *Rihanna *Jenifer Lopez *Megan Fox *Mila Kunis *Susan Lucci *Lori Greiner *Michelle Phan *Lilly Singh *Rachel Reilly See you soon. ;)